leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:User Rights
On the League of Legends Wiki, some users have access to additional technical functions and tools which allow then to preform maintenance tasks and revert vandalism easier. Any member of the community with extra rights received them via community vote, and is trusted to use them well. Any member of the community is eligible to apply for these rights; read the sections on each of the different groups below for more information. Users with rights, while being trusted members of the community, are not any better or more important than anyone else. They do not have an extra vote, or veto power, and their votes are weighted equally with votes from users that do not have added rights. Different access levels Users with additional rights have access to features of the wiki which are not available to others. All of these rights can be requested at League of Legends Wiki:Requests for Permissions. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are able to modify a user's access level, but this is only ever done after they have passed a vote by the community. Administrators Administrators are trusted users who have access to a wide variety of tools and features, generally for general maintenance and dealing with vandals. Administrators are able to: *Do everything that a moderator can do. *Moderate the Wiki's . *Protect pages from editing, if they have been heavily vandalized. *View deleted pages and comments. *Mass delete pages and comments created by the same user in one . *Edit the Wiki's interface files. Moderators Moderators are users who moderate the wiki, deal with vandals and trolls, and are able to delete vandalism and block those who cause it. Moderators are able to: * a user or IP address from editing the wiki. *Edit pages which are otherwise protected from editing. *Delete offensive comments or pages, assuming that they violate the League of Legends Wiki's policies. *Move files, and not create a redirect when moving any files or pages. *Not be affected by rate limits on page moves, account creations and file uploads. Content Directors Content directors are users who oversee article quality and reliability in a certain topic, or category. Content directors don't have access to any additional rights automatically, though many of them also have access to rollback, moderator, or administrator rights. Rollback Editors Users with rollback rights have access to the following abilities: *The ability to quickly revert all edits by one user on one page, with a single click of a button. Rollback can be requested on any talk page, or on the Requests for Permissions page. Chat Moderators Chat moderators are another group of users on the LoL Wiki, which are not signified by a hilighted username, but rather by star next to their name in . Their main concern is keeping the peace in . They are able to kick and ban people from the chat. Users with rights Requesting access Access to any of these rights can be requested at League of Legends Wiki:Requests for Permissions. After a period of voting, if the candidate has a clear majority of users supporting them then they will be granted the requested rights. Removal of access Rights are removed from users who have been inactive for 45 days, as inactive users have no further need for them. A user may also have rights removed if found guilty of abusing them. Anyone that has user rights may request removal of them as well.